


Нужен подходящий момент, смекаешь?

by Kk_tze



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Three Musketeers (2011)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kk_tze/pseuds/Kk_tze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“ушОл к Герцогу смотреть бабочек”, - гласил мятый клочок бумаги, который граф подобрал под дверями в свои покои.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нужен подходящий момент, смекаешь?

                                                                                                                        _God bless the pretty things. © Take That_

Д’артаньян сосредоточенно пытался поймать бабочку, хотя бы взглядом. Бабочка, впрочем, никуда не торопилась, она была давно и безнадежно пришпилена рубиновой булавкой к атласной подушечке. - Редкая тропическая бабочка, - мурлыкал над ухом голос Бэкингема. От этого увидеть ее хотелось все сильнее и сильнее, но Д’артаньян был несколько пьян, и глаза никак не могли справиться с желаниями своего хозяина: левый все время норовил смотреть в окно, когда его удавалось вернуть, правый съезжал к переносице.

В голове Бэкингема крутилось, переливаясь всеми известными герцогу тональностями: _нужен подходящий момент, смекаешь?_

Герцог смекал, но ухватить момент, у него раз от раза никак не получалось. Но сегодня, вот прямо сейчас... Бэкингем пододвинул кубок, украшенный гранатами поближе к Д’артаньяну, на дне еще оставался отличный напиток, привезенный с южных плантаций. В коридоре послышался топот, невнятная ругань и звон металла о металл. Бэкингем чертыхнулся. В собственном дворце нельзя было уединиться! Распоясались! Натолкнувшись на весьма и весьма удачную двусмысленность, герцог будто бы невзначай приобнял Д’артаньяна за плечи. Распоясавшийся Д’артаньян его бы вполне устроил. Но..

Двери распахнулись, с грохотом встретившись с стенами и слетев с петель.

_Кто же так кует?!_ \- успел подумать Бэкингем. Граф Рошфор ничтоже сумняшеся теснил Графа де ля Фер в сторону будуара самого богатого человека во всей Британии. Граф де ля Фер выглядел весьма неважно: кто-то, безбожно фальшивя, третьи сутки подвывал в его голове про черный пруд, на котором лилии цветут, обеспечивая графу отличную мигрень.

\- Граф - Герцог, - Рошфор опустил шпагу, сделав еще несколько шагов, от чего Атос присел на край стола, заваленного какими-то свитками и шкатулочками. Сидеть Атосу и его мигрени понравилось больше, чем заниматься физическими упражнениями.

\- Герцог, отдайте ему то, зачем он пришел.

\- Да забирайте! - попытка в очередной раз с треском провалилась. К черту этот "момент", надо будет попробовать ловлю на живца!

_\- Ни черта ты не смекаешь! - Капитан Джек Воробей развалился на стволе пальмы, утаптывая белоснежный песок прямо перед собой, - М-мм... М-минеточку... минут-тчку, - перепачканный сурьмой палец выписал витиеватый вензель, - ловля на живца... - Капитан Воробей отхлебнул рома из бутылки и представил Герцога одетым в женское платье, - я еще сделаю из тебя Гомо... гомо... - конструкция "Гомо Сапиенс" с очевидностью не хотела поддаваться, и Капитан Воробей, пьяно хихикнув, закончил - отличного п-пи.. пирата!_

Рошфор взвалил Д’артаньяна на плечо и направился к выходу.

\- Еще раз без спроса отправишься на поиски приключений, - “ушОл к Герцогу смотреть бабочек”, - гласил мятый клочок бумаги, который граф подобрал под дверями в свои покои, - привяжу к стулу. В чем мать родила.

Д’артаньян ответил что-то неразборчивое, перед его глазами маячила задница Графа, и немногочисленные мысли покидали его голову одна за другой в неизвестном направлении. В этот самый момент его собственную задницу ото всяких приключений надежно удерживала ладонь Рошфора.

Герцог мерил шагами собственную спальню, отстукивая каблуками туфель с брильянтовыми пряжками каждый гран своего возмущения, тем самым привнося какофонию в и без того измученную голову Атоса.

\- Проклятые лилии..

\- Лилия! - глаза Герцога загорелись, он ухватил Атоса за рукав камзола и потащил за собой.

\- А где у вас здесь пруд? _Обоих в омут с головой_ , - мелькнуло в голове графа де ля Фер, - _и покой_.

\- А у нас, мой милый граф, где поймают там и.. - сверкнул очами и серьгой первый Герцог Бэкингем.

\- Добром это не кончится...

\- Позвать моего лучшего ювелира, - меж тем голосил Бэкингем, - из чистого золота! Геральдическую лилию, украшенную большой жемчужиной! Черной, непременно черной!

_На далеком необитаемом острове под палящим тропическим солнцем изволили почивать Капитан Джек Воробей, бормоча в бреду только одно: Черная Жемчужина.. Черная Жемчужина._


End file.
